twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Brodie408
Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. It's good to see you starting to fill in content on this wiki! If there's anything I can help you set up (logo, favicon, templates, etc.) or you have any questions about anything, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 02:55, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi Brodie408 -- we are excited to have Two and a Half Men Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro {| width="100%" style="background: orange; " | valign="top" width="60%" style="background:white;border: 2px solid yellow; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em" | 's Logo Congratulations on your new wiki, ! I see that it doesn't currently have a logo. I would like to invite you to request a logo at Logo Creation Wiki! We hope to see you soon! [[User:Swannie|'Swannie']] - (talk) 23:00, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello i just wanted to say nice work on starting this site. I am a Administrator on Spongepedia here is a link if u want to look at my page/articles. My SpongepPedia Page. I am willing to help this site very much also it would be great if i could beome a admin because when ur not on or any other Admins arnt i could cheak the site to make sure nothings happend Thanks :) --Danierox 04:44, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hey its me again Thank you for giving me Admin rights if u ever want me to do anything for the site please just leave a message on my talk page Thanks! --Danierox 01:30, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Main Page Hey I hopeu like the new main page if u want anything for me to change on it please leave a message on my talk page thanks! --Danierox 23:27, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Main Page hey i hope u like the new Main Page thanks! --Danierox 23:29, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Hey Andrewrox from SpongePedia is here with me today he has a great idea for the logo. Also we sould somehow make a live chatroom like on SpongePedia. --Danierox 01:06, 12 July 2008 (UTC) We Made the New Logo! It Isn't Andrew's best Work but i think you will like it. :) --Danierox 01:45, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Template Hey, I'm a sysop at the Criminal Minds and CSI wikis. I made you guys a character infobox template. It's at Template:Infobox Character. Check its talk page for an example. Let me know if you want something changed. -Sec_1971 21:35, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Request for Adminship Since it seems that you or the other admin seem very inactive, would it be possible if I had adminship here, to keep this wiki clean of vandalism. I have experience on other wiki's where I am a Bureaucrat on one and a Manager at the Answers wiki. Dan the Man 1983 21:40, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Affiliation As an admin of the Big Bang Theory, I've added you as one of my affiliation which I've linked up your wiki into my main page. You aren't require to do the same for my wiki, but would be highly appreciated. If for some reason you don't want your link within my wiki. Let me know and I will remove it from the main page. Hope that we can help each other out by expanding our wikian to other great tv shows! Zeypher Admin of the BBT 20:46, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Fall TV Badge Greetings! With the fall TV season approaching, we've created this main page badge so users can have an opportunity to see what's coming up, and possibly learn about shows they might not have heard of yet: As always, this is a completely optional addition, but we wanted to include this wiki in our list of fall TV wikis that we're offering it to. At 300px width, it's designed to live on the top of the right main page column, but if you choose to add it you're welcome to move it anywhere you like. Please message me on my talk page to let me know if you'd like to add it (I can put it up for you, or you're welcome to add it yourself), or if you choose to decline - so that I can check this wiki off my list. Thank you for your time! :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 12:55, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hi, I would like to be an admin and turn this wiki around.